


You don't kill your friends

by madnessfk



Category: The Visitor from the Future, Visiteur du Futur
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk





	You don't kill your friends

There was a small crack, the kind of crack you may hear in a wood, when you accidentally step on a stick and it breaks under your feet. Except it wasn't a stick, it was a neck.  
Crrrrrack.  
Raph looked really surprised when Henry killed him. That made no sense thought: Henry warned him. But then again, humans aren't particularly smart.  
"And what are you so shocked about?" - Henry asked in his calm, virus corrupted voice. Raph didn't answer, of course, since dead people tend not to speak. Henry liked it this way better: silent human is the best human.  
(Dead human is the best human?)  
Dull, empty expression froze in his eyes, something between "Why?" and "What the hell?", but it was alright as long as there was no annoying sound bursting out of his slightly opened lips.  
"You should have known", - Henry said, going back to his tools, to all little details and wires and metal pieces, that in the end will connect into one beautiful deadly machine. Perfect machine.  
"I mean", - he continued, as if Raph still could hear him, - "I specifically told you what will happen, if you'll be sneaking around asking your stupid questions. I told you, didn't I?"  
Henry twisted a small circuit: Joseph had the best equipment Hendy could only dreamed of back there, in his dirty lab with zombies just behind the door. What else can a scientist ask for?  
Henry sighed. He looked at Raph, just a bit, just so his somehow still shocked face would be in a very corner of the eye. For some reason, Raph seemed kind of blaming, like he was waiting for Henry to explain himself, but there was nothing to explain, nothing at all.  
And still Henry felt like he should, he wasn't sure why.  
"Surely you didn't hope I won't kill you, just because we were..." - he stopped, unable to finish.  
They were what exactly?  
Friends, probably - inner voice reminded him in a very annoying way.  
"So what?" - Henry asked out loud, to himself or the voice or whatever: it was stupid anyway. Stupidity is for humans.  
Hoping the voice will shut up, Henry started to screw a bolt into a piece of a smoothly polished metal bar, not realizing how aggressively he did it until one of the bolts slipped out of his fingers.  
"Oh fuck it!" - Henry cried.  
The bolt rolled across the floor very loudly and stopped right next to Raph's face. Why was he still here anyway? Henry should call for someone to collect the body. It's ruining the atmosphere.  
"We were friends. So what? What if we were?" - he shouted angrily, reaching to pick up a bolt. His never really alive eyes met the emptiness of a dead ones, sending a shiver down his spine.  
You don't kill your friends - said a voice in his head. Henry tried to stop hearing it, but it was so loud, so loud, even thought it was just a whisper somewhere in the back of his mind.  
He tried so hard to stop looking into dead eyes, but he couldn't.  
He couldn't.  
You don't kill your friends.  
"Oh", - said Henry quietly, as he started to realize what exactly he has done.  
He only wish he didn't.  
You don't kill your friends. He just did.


End file.
